Many modern computer operating systems provide functionality which requires applications to automatically save content changes (i.e., “autosave”) and resume to a previous state when the application crashes in-use or when the application is either forced to quit or “backgrounded” (e.g., due to low system memory). Some users who are accustomed to older operating systems in which application content changes are saved manually (i.e., “manual save”) may find it difficult to abandon previously established workflows and use patterns which no longer apply in an autosave environment. For example, manual save users may have become accustomed to unintentionally overwritten content in a word processing document (i.e., undesired content which the users do not intend to save overwriting content which the users do intend to save) not being saved by the underlying word processing application until the user initiates a manual save. Thus, manual save users have the opportunity to recover the overwritten content prior to the document being saved thereby preventing data loss. However, in an autosave environment, this behavior could lead to data loss if the application performs an unintended save of the document prior to the user being able to recover the overwritten content. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.